


white winter hymnal

by dweams (nightinjae)



Series: Realistic Minecraft AUs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Realistic Minecraft, Blood, Dream is trying to kill everyone, Gen, Open ended, Reverse Manhunt, based on the song, if you will, lapslock, some of my descriptions are kinda gorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/dweams
Summary: turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime.wherein dream hunts his friends down, singing the hymnal under his breath, waiting to see their blood stain the snow.Please read the tags AND notes for warnings
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team — Freeform
Series: Realistic Minecraft AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064630
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	white winter hymnal

**Author's Note:**

> first things first,
> 
> tw // cursing, blood, gore, death, spiders, zombies, explicit descriptions of wounds, vomiting
> 
> alright, hi! this is my first fic for the dream team and its a reverse manhunt au based on the song. if you haven't heard of this song before, click [here](https://youtu.be/o10drRI3VQ0) to listen to it! it's pentatonix' cover since they pull the eerier vibe for it.
> 
> anyway, enjoy and stay safe! happy early halloween!

the forest is quiet, save for the rustling of leaves as a breeze passes, the gnarly groans of zombies roaming the plains, and the scraping of a solid sharp diamond axe dragging across the dirt.

dream walks through the landscape, weaving through trees as the moon hangs up high in the sky, illuminating him and his path as he looks down on his shadow.  
  
walking on, walking on.

he hears his own footsteps crushing the grass beneath him and he starts to hum a little tune under his breath. the grip he has on his axe tightens as it continues to dig through the soil, creating a trail behind him.

not soon after, he starts to feel a chill through his clothes. he looks up to see the familiar white of settled snow of a tundra biome, a smile finding its way onto his face, barely hidden by the mask on his face. he continues to hum as he walks toward the snow, seeing his breath fog in front of him as the temperature continues to drop. he closes his eyes, opening his mouth to sing the lines of the song.

"i was following the—"

—

_"dream!" sapnap calls out to him from the top of the tree, waving his hands and telling him to come up with him. "hurry, george and bad are nearby!"_

_he grabs onto the lowest branch, hoisting himself up and nimbly climbing up the tree till he reaches sapnap. they look out for their 2 other friends, wide grins on their faces as they come into their vision. their eyes meet and dream counts. 3, 2, 1—_

_they jump down from the tree, startling their friends and laughing till there were tears in their eyes when they scream loudly, hearing the scolds from the village elders a few meters away._

—

"i was following the—"

—

_"i have a question for you guys."_

_"what is it, dream?"_

_"do you guys... want to go on an adventure?"_

_the first expression that crosses his friends' faces was shock, then immediately replaced with excitement they could barely keep at bay. they look nervous too, but dream couldn't blame them._

_"hell_ yeah, _dude."_

—

"i was following the—"

—

 _"dream! fucking_ dodge!" _sapnap yells as he lets go of the bowstring, arrow flying across and burying itself in the rotting flesh of the zombie. dream ducks as another arrow flies by, running towards bad's side who was faced with other zombies. he raises his axe and beheads one of them, dark liquid splashing onto his face as he hears george yell. he looks towards his friend's direction with wide eyes, running and swinging his axe against the spider inches away from biting his friend._

 _"run,_ go!"

—

"i was following the—"

—

_"dream!"_

_"go, just go! i'll fend them off and catch up!"_

_"no, dream! come on!" bad pulls his arm but a zombie grabs hold of his leg, causing him to fall. he pulls his hand from bad's grasp as he swings at the zombie._

_"run, bad." he looks up at his friend's face, eyes swirling with determination. "i'll catch up, i promise."_

_bad's eyes turn glassy. he nods. "you better." and runs._

_he scrambles to stand up and looks at the horde of mobs approaching them. he needs to lead them away, needs to keep his friends safe. it's his fault they're in this situation anyway._

_he runs to stand on top of a huge rock banging a stone axe against it, calling the attention of the mobs. "over here, dumbasses!"_

_the mobs all simultaneously change their routes to him and he sees his friends' wild bewildered faces._

_"dream, no!"_

_he hops down the rock, running to bring the mobs away from where they were. he grips his axe, terrified for his life but running on adrenaline. the only thing running on his mind is to divert, divert, divert._

_he turns around and sees his friends fighting the mobs at the back and he yells as he fights off the ones near him. "you idiots! i told you to run!"_

_"and leave you alone?!"_

_he clicks his tongue. he uses his shield just in time as a zombie lunges at him but he's forced to take a step back. he looks behind him and see a wide gaping hole behind him—a ravine, he thinks belatedly as he swings at the spider to his left. another zombie pushes him. another step back. another swing. another lunge. another step._

_he looks forward at his friends, struggling to fight off the mobs and trying to reach him. idiots, he thinks. they should go. they should go._

_another lunge. another step._

_"dream!" it was sapnap._

_another lunge._

_"dream!" george._

_he takes another step back and he feels himself at the edge of the ravine._ fuck.

_"dream, please!" bad._

_he can't speak. he tries to swing at them. he decapitates a zombie. amputates a spider. barely dodges a skeleton's arrow. he sees sapnap's hand dart out to reach him and he tries to reach out and grab it. but another zombie lunges at him and he was forced to take another step back, except there wasn't any land to step on._

_he falls. he sees sapnap's eyes go wide as he screams. george does too and he hears bad sob distantly. his descent is slow. he sees some of the mobs fall to the depths with him. he sees his friends peer over the edge and he wants to reprimand them, wants to call them idiots and tell them to get to safety. but before he could, all he could hear was a sickening crunch before everything turns black._

—

"i was following the pack all swallowed in their coats,"

he continues to sing as he hear the snow crunch under his shoes. he supresses a shiver as he keeps walking toward the clearing in the middle of the forest, snow neatly piled on the ground. he hears another rustle and smiles a little bigger after but he keeps walking, continuing to drag his axe on the ground. he watches as snow falls from the sky, landing on his mask, on his clothes, on the ground.

"their scarves of red tied 'round their throats,"

he sings louder this time. he knows they're there. he knows they're around, knows they can hear him. it lights excitement in his chest, smile gradually widening. if he really strains his ears, he just _knows_ he would hear them breathe heavily, or maybe they're holding their breaths.

he knows they're looking at each other with wide eyes, hands gripping their weapons so tight that their knuckles turn white. hiding behind the tree trunks, hoping that they don't make a misstep that would cost them their lives.

 _too bad_.

"to keep their little heads,"

he reaches the edge of the clearing. his hand twitches as he tries his best to keep his unknowing demeanor, hanging his head low and keeping his slow pace to the center of the clearing.

"from falling on the snow,"

he stops walking. he lift his axe to rest the handle against his shoulder as he tries to pinpoint where his targets were. he places his axe on the holster on his back, taking his bow instead and pulling out an arrow from the quiver.

he nocks the arrow expertly, deft fingers sliding against the bow string as he pulls it back, aiming in front of him. he knows they're watching. he knows they're scared.

he can feel it and he feels a sense of satisfaction with it.

"and i turned 'round and there you go!"

he exclaims, turning around and letting go of the string, watching as the arrow flies towards the trees. he sees the sliver of a white bandana and he hears a squeak. he laughs, grabbing his axe again as he runs towards them. he sees them panic, scattering and running away from him.

"and, michael, you would fall!"

he watches as guy with the white bandana trips on a root, his bow skidding across the snow. he approaches him, axe handle against his shoulder and a smile on his face. the guy flips over, looking at him with wide, _scared_ eyes. he sees him whisper dream's name, scambling back and looking towards the edge of his eyes to see where his bow was.

he shakes his head at the boy on the ground. he lifts his axe, aiming at him and smiling sickening sweet.

"and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime—"

an arrow shoots at him, hitting him on the shoulder and causing him to stumble. he looks towards the direction of where the arrow came from and frowns as he sees a boy with white goggles resting on his head, another arrow loaded on the bow. he hears a voice tell the guy with the bandana to stand up and run before he feels something hit his head hard and he falls to the ground unconscious.

—

he wakes up, his head aching as he pries his eyes open. he sees white, blinking as he groans.

it's cold.

he tries to sit up, hand planted firm on the ground as he pushes himself up, snow sticking to his face. he looks down to see that his blood has seeped through the ice, staining the snow red. it pulls a chuckle from his chest. he vaguely remembers what had happened the night prior, looking at his arm to see that the arrow was still stuck on his arm. he huffs.

he breaks the arrow in half carefully, grabbing a small vial of healing from his jacket and popping the cork open. he hold it between his fingers as he grasps the arrow. counting in his head before he pulls the arrow free, pain shooting up his arm before he douses the wound with the potion. he waits for it to take effect, watching the wound stitch itself back together. he hums, looking around for his axe, clicking his tongue when finds that it's missing.

standing up, he looks up at the sun filtering through the leaves of trees and he smiles.

—

night falls on them.

dream hops from one tree to another, climbing to the highest one to use as a vantage point. he hums to himself as he looks around, an eyebrow raising as a plume of smoke rises continuously, signifying a campfire. he shakes his head.

 _they make it too easy for him_.

quietly, he moves to the tree where he can see them sitting around the fire. their murmurs reach his ears, incomprehensible, but he can tell that the topic was solemn. they're tired. the guy with the goggles— _george_ —he recalls, stands up and dusts his pants off, saying something to the two other boys. the guy with the white bandana— _sapnap_ —stands up, but george shakes his head and points at the guy with the black hoodie— _bad_.

sapnap and george stare each other down until the taller of the two sighs, waving him off. george smiles, walking away from the fire. dream watches, expression blank. he moves quietly to follow george.

it's easy to trail behind the smaller boy, as the latter lit up a torch whose light could be spotted from over the treetops. it disappoints dream at how these boys act as if they weren't running for their lives, acting carelessly and giving away their location. _oh well,_ he thinks. _it would still be fun._

he slinks down from the tree and watches george plant the torch on the ground, looking around before picking up a few pieces of wood—probably for the fire. dream leans against a tree, smiling at how oblivious this boy is. he doesn't move for a few more seconds before he feels that same excitement bubble in his chest, hands slowly coming up to grab at the wooden handle of his axe. he pulls it free from the holster, resting the handle on his shoulder once again. george turns his back to him as he picks up another piece of wood. dream grins.

" _i was following the pack all swallowed in their coats_ ," he starts singing quietly and his grin becomes impossibly wider as he sees george freeze up. he walks away from the shadow of the trees as george turns to look at him with wide eyes, swirling with fear. he watches as the smaller boy's face pales as dream emerges from the shadows.

" _their scarves of red tied 'round their throats_ ," he looks at george, tilting his head slightly with a menacing smile on his face. he slowly walks up to him—each step he takes forward, george takes a step back. he sees george gulp, the firewood in his arms falling down to the ground with a loud clatter and he starts to shake his head in denial.

"d-dream." george stutters out. another step.

"to keep their little heads," he sings a little louder. 

"dream, please. dream— _clay_. clay, please stop this." dream watches as tears start falling from the other boy's eyes and he revels at the feeling of making him cry with just his presence. he keeps walking towards him, hands itching to move.

"from falling in the snow," dream continues and george starts to sob louder. the latter is backed up against a tree trunk, eyes locked on dream as he keeps babbling the same pleas. dream taps the axe handle on his shoulder as he keeps the smile on his face.

" _dream_! dream, please, stop this! stop! clay!"

"and i turned 'round—"

he hears it before he sees it and before he could react, he finds himself on the floor, a small 'oof' sound leaving his lips as he feels the air get knocked out of his lungs.

"george!"

"sapnap!"

dream laughs as he looks up from under sapnap. sapnap looks down at him with fear, but also adrenaline and anger.

"dream! snap the fuck out of it dude, come _on!"_ sapnap grabs the collar of his hoodie, shaking him back and forth as if that would help. he drops dream as the latter continues to laugh harder. dream blinks the tears that have formed from laughing too much away from his eyes, but he holds back a gasp when he sees sapnap bring down his fist on his face. a loud crack startles all of them.

" _and there you go_ ," dream whispers as they find out that his mask has cracked. he giggles again but winces when he feels a sharp pain in his head. sapnap punches him again. dream laughs.

"and, michael, you would fall," he continues as his hand pats around the ground looking for his axe. once he feels the familiar wooden handle, he grasps it and smiles. sapnap stops, panting heavily on top of him as hurt swirls together with all the other emotions in his eyes. he lifts the axe, sapnap and george belatedly noticing.

"and turn the white snow red,"

"sapnap!"

sapnap barely dodges, the axe hitting his arm. he cries out as dream pushes him off him, landing on his injured arm. he rolls to his back, hand clutching his wound. dream stands up and steps on sapnap's chest, the blade of the axe centimeters away from the skin of the younger's neck. dream lowers it slightly, just enough to draw blood from his skin. sapnap holds his breath as he stares up at dream.

"as strawberries in the summertime."

dream lifts the axe as he finishes the song, eyes half lidded behind his mask as sapnap yells at george.

"the mask, george! the mask!"

he swings down the axe but a hefty rock hits him square in the face in the middle of his attack, causing him to wobble and fall backwards.

 _"fuck—"_ he curses as his back hits the ground, a hand coming up to touch his forehead gingerly. he's bleeding a lot. he notices that his left eye is no longer covered by the mask, cursing under his breath again when he realizes that his mask broke again. he stands up, using his axe to support him. he steadies himself before he tries to lunge at george, who shrieks just before he feels something get thrown at him from behind, glass shattering against his back. _a splash potion._

he turns around and sees bad's shocked expression. he looks back at george who looks at him with surprise, hurt, and... _anger_? he takes a step forward before he feels his insides lurch, bile climbing up his throat at an alarming speed as nausea hits him. _he's been poisoned_.

"bad, what did you do?!" he hears george yell. dream hangs his head low as he dry retches, hand not holding his axe coming up to clutch at his chest. he gags again as he feels the poison seeping through his clothes and skin. he collapses to his knees and opens his mouth to speak.

"h-hurts—" he cuts himself off with a cough, letting go of his axe as he catches himself with both of his hands on the ground.

"i got you, dream, i—"

"george, what are you doing?! get away from him, he's not stable—"

"let go of me, sapnap!"

"bad!"

dream retches again, the nausea stronger this time. their loud voices are bouncing around in his head, making it hurt.

"i-i'll tie him up. let's take him back to camp and i'll treat him. we'll tie him up so he can't hurt any of us or himself, okay?" bad says, pulling out the spool of string from his bag, slowly approaching dream.

"george, he's been trying to kill us—"

"he's still _dream_ , sapnap. _our_ dream." he hears george's voice break at the end of his sentence as bad pushes him to sit up as he ties him up.

"i got you, dream." he hears bad say as he squints his eyes, trying to fend off the nausea. "i got you."

dream blinks. and then he laughs. and then he gags, and that's the last thing he remembers before passing out.

—

he hears voices as he stirs from sleep, struggling to open his eyes. he still feels a little woozy, but he cracks open one eye anyway, trying to see where he is. he blinks the sleep away as the voices and sounds finally start sounding normal.

he groans quietly, lifting his head up. he feels the rope tied around his body and he tries to struggle against it in vain. he looks up and isn't at all surprised to find the boys standing in front of him, weapons raised and loaded. he blinks.

"dream." he hears sapnap say. he considers replying, but opted to close his eyes again, resting his head against the trunk of the tree. he breathes out and subtly, he hears the creaking of sapnap's bowstring as the younger pulls it back a bit more.

" _dream_. please, we know it's you. we know that you're still... _you_."

dream doesn't say anything. instead he chuckles quietly before humming the familiar tune and singing quietly.

"i was following the pack all swallowed in their coats,"

he hears them take sharp gasps, feet shifting.

"their scarves of red tied 'round their throats,"

"dream, stop."

"to keep their little heads,"

" _dream!_ " sapnap yells, exhaling harshly. "stop or i'll shoot."

"from falling in the snow,"

"sapnap, no!" he hears george sob. "dream, come on, stop it!"

"and i turned 'round and there you go."

"george, calm down, come on. sapnap won't." says bad.

"and, michael, you would fall."

"dream, stop, stop singing the fucking song _goddamnit_!"

"and turn the white snow red as strawberries..." dream trails off. everyone watches him with bated breaths, and then he sighs.

"shoot, sapnap." he says quietly.

"w...what?"

"do it. shoot. kill me, sapnap. end it."

he watches in disappointment as sapnap lowers the bow, easing the tension on the string. he clicks his tongue. "i'm no longer your friend."

"stop fucking lying."

"if you don't, i won't stop hunting you down."

"dream, come on." bad says with a shaky voice.

"i won't stop coming for your lives."

"shut up. whatever's controlling you, fight it." george exclaims, expression so, _so_ broken.

"you saw me fall down that ravine, sapnap. i'm gone. your friend's gone. so shoot, sapnap. end it for all of us." he explains, voice and stare unwavering, challenging sapnap.

"no."

"sapnap." dream says again and the younger boy sighs. he fixes his grasp at his bow, keeping his gaze on dream as the latter exhales and closes his eyes once more, resting his head against the tree.

"no—sapnap, no! what are you doing?!" george yells.

"sapnap, you wouldn't." bad tries to reason but sapnap shakes his head.

"he's right." he says, hushed.

snow falls out of nowhere, quickly piling up on the ground as they wait for sapnap to decide. dream hums once more, finishing the song.

"turn the white snow red,"

sapnap pulls the bow back, an arrow nocked on it.

"as strawberries,"

bad holds george back from stopping sapnap, trying not to get him hurt.

"in the summertime."

for a short moment before sapnap releases the arrow, they all see dream's mangled body from the ravine in front of them instead. dried blood, dust, wounds oozing with pus and coagulating blood. sapnap startles, releasing the arrow he aimed at dream's heart.

the moment the arrow makes contact with dream, his body disappears into snow, like a balloon popping—

before he awakes with a gasp, a hand clutched at his chest where sapnap's arrow would've pierced him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, hi!
> 
> if it was a little confusing, i'm sorry. tho i hope you still enjoyed it :DD
> 
> _i promise i'll write better soon i promise this was just something i wrote on a whim ahahababahdhshs_
> 
> also, dream's brain is so big in the latest manhunt i cannot beliEVE how BIG HIS BRAIN IS
> 
> come say hi on my twitter! [@ranboolite](https://www.twitter.com/ranboolite)


End file.
